It is proposed to use the Beta-blocker Heart Attack Trial (BHAT) --a large, collaborative clinical trial of propranolol among patients with recent myocardial infarction (MI) -- as a setting for examination of an hypothesis suggested by a recent study among members of the Health Insurance Plan of Greater NY (HIP). In the latter study, over an average 2-year period, those among a cohort of 1,739 men with prior MI who showed complex ventricular premature beats (VPB) during one hour of ECG monitoring were found to have 3 times the risk of sudden coronary death shown by men free of such VPB. Further, the least educated men among those with complex VPB had 3 times the sudden-death risk of comparable men with more than 8 years of schooling. Associations with other variables known to influence mortality did not explain this finding, and the possibility that low education may have operated as a marker for men with relatively high levels of psychosocial stress was proposed as an hypothesis. Given the presence of complex VPB, it was considered that a relatively high level of such stress might increase the probability of a lethal arrhythmia. Questionnaires have been developed to categorize patients surviving an MI by broad levels of psychosocial stress that will serve to define one or more variables whose contribution to mortality risk will be assessed. The current proposal seeks to carry out such an interview with male patients who are participating in the BHAT study. This proposal has been approved as an Ancillary Study by the BHAT Steering Committee, and the investigators in 26 of the 32 BHAT clinical centers have agreed to participate by interviewing male patients 6 weeks post randomization. Since ECG monitoring for one hour is part of BHAT protocol, a unique opportunity exists to test the hypothesis suggested by the HIP data in a different, prospective setting. Cooperative arrangement have been made with the BHAT Coordinating Center which will permit analyses of the possible role of psychosocial stress in the prognosis of post-MI patients when other important factors are controlled.